Kingdom Hearts (Yru17 Style)
Yru17's Video Game Spoof of Kingdom Hearts Trilogy's Style's Video Game-Spoof of "Star Fox Game" it will appear on Youtube in July 11th 2015 Cast * Jared Grace (The Spiderwick Chronicles) - Young Sora * Kathleen Harvy (Casper) - Young Kairi * Alan Abernathy (Small Soldiers) - Young Riku * Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief) - Teenage Sora * Annabeth (Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief) - Teenage Kairi * Robby (War of the Worlds) - 19 Year old Riku * David Durango (The Sandlot 2) - Roxas/Ventus * Luke Castellan (Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief) - Organization Roxas * Hayley Goodfairer (The Sandlot 2) - Namine * Padme (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) - Aqua * Anakin Skywalker 'Padawan' (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith) - Terra * Micky Mouse (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy The Three Musketeers) - Himself * Pluto (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy The Three Muskitears) - Himself * Donald Duck (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy The Three Musketeers) - Himself * Goofy (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy The Three Musketeers) - Himself * Minnie Mouse (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy The Three Musketeers) - Himself * Daisy Duck (Mickey, Donald, and Goofy The Three Musketeers) - Himself * Chip and Dale (Micky Mouse House of Mouce) - Themselves * Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas) - Themselves * Scrooge McDuck (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas) - Himself * Pete (Micky Mouse House of Mouse) - Himself * Qui Gon Ginn (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) - Leon * Obi Wan Kenobi 'Padawan' (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) - Cloud * Clarisse (Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters) - Yuffie * Barbra/Batgirl (Batman & Robin) - Tifa * Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) - Himself * Dr. Jumba Jukeba (Lilo and Stitch) - Himself * Caption Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) - Himself * Grand Councilwoman (Lilo and Stitch) - Herself * Chicken Little (Chicken Little) - Himself * Peter Pan (Peter Pen; 2003) - Himself * Tinker Bell (Peter Pen; 2003) - Herself * Wendy Darling (Peter Pen; 2003) - Herself * Slitly and Cubby (Peter Pen; 2003) - Themselves * Cpation Hook and Smee (Peter Pen; 2003) - Themselves * Tic Toc Croc (Peter Pen; 2003) - Himself * Caption Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) - Himself * Elizabeth Swan (Pirates of the Caribbean) - Herself * Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) - Himself * Caption Barboosa (Pirates of the Caribbean) - Himselfs * Magic Mirror (Snow White and The Huntsman) - Himself * Prince William (Snow White and The Huntsman) - The Prince * The Queen (Snow White and The Huntsman) - Herself * The Queen as The Hag (Snow White and The Huntsman) - Herself * Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and The Huntsman) - Themselves * Snow White (Snow White and The Huntsman) - Herself * Anastasia (Cinderella; 2015) - Herself * Prince Charming (Cinderella; 2015) - Himself * Cinderella (Cinderella; 2015) - Herself * Drizella (Cinderella; 2015) - Herself * Fairy Godmother (Cinderella; 2015) - Herself * Grand Duke (Cinderella; 2015) - Himself * Jaq (Cinderella) - Himself * Lucifer (Cinderella; 2015) - Himself * Lady Tremaine (Cinderella; 2015) - Herself * Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) - Themselves * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) - Hermself * Princess Aurora (Maleficent) - Hermself * Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather 'from Birth by Sleep' (Maleficent) - Themselves * Prince Phillip (Maleficent) - Himself * Maleficent (Maleficent) - Herselfs * Mulan (Mulan) - Herself * Li Shang (Mulan) - Himself * Mushu (Mulan) - Himself * Ling (Mulan) - Himself * Yao (Mulan) - Himself * Chien Po (Mulan) - Himself * The Emperor (Mulan) - Himself * Shan-Yu (Mulan) - Himself * Diego (Ice Age 2-4) - Beast * Hermine Granger (Harry Potter 5-7) - Belle * Sir Lancelot (Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb) - Prince Adam * Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) - Himself * Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) - Himself * Chip (Beauty and the Beast) - Himself * Mrs. Potts (Beauty and the Beast) - Herself * Wardrobe (Beauty and the Beast) - Herself * Randergast (The Hobbit: 2012-2014) - Merlin * Winnie the Pooh (All Winnie Tne Pooh Movies) - Himself * Tigger (All Winnie Tne Pooh Movies) - Himself * Gopher (All Winnie Tne Pooh Movies) - Himself * Piglet (All Winnie Tne Pooh Movies) - Himself * Rabbit (All Winnie Tne Pooh Movies) - Himself * Eeyore (All Winnie Tne Pooh Movies) - Himself * Roo (All Winnie Tne Pooh Movies) - Himself * Kanga (All Winnie Tne Pooh Movies) - Herself * Owl (All Winnie Tne Pooh Movies) - Himself * Jack Skellington (The Nightmers Before Christmas) - Himself * Sally (The Nightmers Before Christmas) - Herself * Dr. Finkelstein (The Nightmers Before Christmas) - Himself * Santa Claus (The Nightmers Before Christmas) - Himself * Reindeer (The Nightmers Before Christmas) - Himself * Lock, Shock, and Barrel (The Nightmers Before Christmas) - Themselves * Zero (The Nightmers Before Christmas) - Himself * The Mayor (The Nightmers Before Christmas) - Himself * Oogie Boogie (The Nightmers Before Christmas) - Himselfs * Simba (The Lion King) - Himself * Nala (The Lion King) - Herself * Mufasa (The Lion King) - Himself * Scar (The Lion King) - Himself * Rafiki (The Lion King) - Himself * Timon (The Lion King) - Himself * Pumbaa (The Lion King) - Himself * Scar (The Lion King) - Scar's Ghost * Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) - Themmselves * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) - Herself * King Triton (The Little Mermaid) - Himself * Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) - Himself * Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) - Himself * Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) - Themmselves * Flounder (The Little Mermaid) - Himself * Ursula (The Little Mermaid) - Herself/Phantom Ursula * Tron (Tron) - Himself * Sark (Tron) - Himself * Master Control Program (Tron) - Himself * Hostile Program (Tron) - Himself * Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Noter Dome) - Himself * Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Noter Dome) - Herself * Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Noter Dome) - Himself * Caption Phoebus (The Hunchback of Noter Dome) - Himself * Laverne, Victor, and Hugo (The Hunchback of Noter Dome) - Themselvesd * Sam Flynn (Tron; 2011) - Himself * Kevin Flynn (Tron; 2011) - Himself * Quorra (Tron; 2011) - Himself * CLU (Tron; 2011) - Himself * Rinzler (Tron) (Tron; 2011) - Himself * Black Guards (Tron; 2011) - Himself * ??? (???) - Xigbar * Lucious Malfoy (Harry potter 2-7) - Xaldin * ??? (???) - Vexen * ??? (???) - Lexaeus * ??? (???) - Zexion * ??? (???) - Saïx * ??? (???) - Axel/Lea * Draco Malfoy (Harry potter 6-7) - Demyx * ??? (???) - Luxord * ??? (???) - Marluxia * Belladrix (Harry potter 5-7) - Larxene * Goblins (The Spiderwick Chronicles) - Heartless/Unevers/Dream Eater * Bard the Bowman (The Hobbit: 2013-2014) - Master Eraqus * Count Duku (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) - Xehanort/Xemnas * Gandolf (The Hobbit: 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings: 2001-2003) - Ansem The Wize * Darth Maul (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) - Sephiroth Gallery Movies/TV Shows *Star Wars Trilogy *Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park III *Casper *Wild America *Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief *Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters *Batman & Robin *Lilo and Stitch Movies *All Winnie Tne Pooh Movies *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Harry Potter 5-7 *The Nightmers Before Christmas *The Hobbit: 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings: 2001-2003 *Maleficent *Cinderella; 2015 *Snow White and the Huntsman *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy The Three Muskitears *Sleeping Beauty *Pirates of the Caribbean 1-4 *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas *House of Mouse *The Lion King *The Little Mermaid *Tron *The Hunchback of Noter Dome *Tron; 2011 Poster Category:Yru17 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Video games Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Kingdom Hearts XD Spoofs Category:Kingdom Hearts Movie-Spoof Category:Kingdom Hears Movie-Spoof